The Jealousy Game
by Mizu-bara3
Summary: Natsume can't get Mikan to admit that she has feelings for him, so he's driven to his last resort... Little does he know of the catastrophies his plan will cause...
1. Chapter 1

The Jealousy Game

**Summary: Mikan tells Natsume she doesn't love him, and it drives him to his last resort for getting Mikan to realize her feelings for him... Little does he know of the numerous catastrophic events that his plan will cause...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Gakuen Alice**

I ran so fast, my feet barely touched the ground.

_"I can't let them catch me!"_ was all I could think.

In despair and fear, I could feel it starting. The feeling I was dreading the most. The feeling that I needed to stop running. Though I couldn't really blame my poor body, I'd been forcing it to run at full speed for more than an hour. Any normal 16 year-old probably would've at least slowed down by now, which would only make them believe even more strongly that I was a witch. I would've thought the villagers would've given up by now, but no, I could still feel their bodies running behind me. However, I couldn't tell exactly how far away they were.

_" And what did I do that was so wrong anyway? I saved someone's _life_! They should be _thanking_ me, not trying to burn me at the stake!"_ I thought to myself angrily, as tears began gathering in the corners of my eyes.

_-flashback-_

_I was walking to the lake so I could swim there for a while, as usual, when I saw it. A little boy, maybe three years old, walking into the lake. The only swim gear he had was his swimsuit._

_" Mommy will be so pwoud of me when I tell her I learned how ta swim, all by my sewf!" He proclaimed to himself._

_I watched in horror as he walked deeper and deeper into the lake, before slipping on one of the random holes in the sand, and dissapearing into the shadowy depths of the water. I watched without blinking, clingingto the desperate hope that, by some miracle, he would start swimming and pop back up, or some one would come and save him. Seconds passed like hours. Still, his little red head of hair didn't pop out of the water. More seconds passed, and still no one came. _

_I knew that with every second that passed, his heartbeat was slowing down, and his chances of living through this were getting smaller and smaller. I took a deep breath, deciding I couldn't let him die. I ran to the lake, praying that I wouldn't regret this, and plunged through the water towards his tiny, limp form. the normally friendly, and even calming, blue of the water now seemed cold, dark, and dangerous. I hurried to get to the little boy, feeling as if the thing I loved most in the world would swallow me in its seemingly never ending darkness. Once I had finally reached the little boy, I grabbed him and swam out of the lake with him easily. Though I did panic a little, creating currents in the water to make sure we got to shore as soon as possible. _

_Once we were on shore I set him onto the sand with his back down. He didn't move at all so I checked his vital signs. He wasn't breathing, but I sighed in releif when I realized he had a pulse. It was very faint, but still there. Remembering the fact that he wasn't breathing, I closed my eyes, clearing my head, blocking out the rest of the world, and concentrating. I concentrated on pulling the excess water out of his lungs, gently, but effectively. To my great delight, I realized I had succeded when I heard the boy sit up and start coughing. However, when i opened my eyes, I realized we weren't alone._

_" WITCH!' The man cried out._

_- end of flashback-_

And now here I was, running from the villagers, who were trying to kill me because they thought I was a witch. They were chasing after me, some with pitchforks, some with clubs, others with firewood and torches. As they chased me they called me different names; demon, satan follower, and all sorts of other names, but the worst by far was devil's spawn. I winced every time I heard them shout it, because it reminded me of some one else who had called me that, a long time ago. Things were bad, the villagers were still chasing me, and my legs were starting to feel like lead.

_" How ironic, that I saved some else's life, only to pay for it with my own. death is a clever, cruel man."_ The moment The thought entered my mind the tears overflowed, mercilessly running down my face and blurring my vision. With my vision blurred, I tripped and ended up flying through the air.

_" Well, is it not the best way to die, if you save an innocent life in the process?" _I thought in mid-air. With that thought, my pain was replaced with a sort of happiness. If I could've chosen how I would die, I wouldn't have wanted it to happen any other way. However, the moment I thought this, something very strange happened.

" Hello Mizu Smith. We've been looking for you for quite a while now." Said the voice of a man.

I looked up to see a man with blonde hair, probably somewhere in his twenties or thirties. He would've been alright looking. If he didn't wear such strange clothes. But that wasn't the only strange thing. We were in the U.S., and none of the villagers spoke Japanese. Not to mention the fact that no tourists ever came to this tiny village. Yet here he was, speaking fluent Japanese. I didn't say anything, so he went on,

" I'm Narumi sensei, and I'm a teacher from Gakuen Alice, a school for children with special abilities. Just like you." At that my eyes widened. How did he know my secret? Almost no one had ever seen me use my power. It was extremely rare for people to even _see_ me! Also, what did he mean when he said "just like you"? Still, I didn't say a word.

" How about you come with us and we'll talk more about it?" He asked

As he said that, one of the three other men that were with him got impatient and tried to grab my arm. At the same time, the villagers were close enough to see me now. One cried " Kill the devil's spawn!", and with that, in three short seconds I made the plants around me explode. With the smoke-like fog that this produced, I was able to run from both groups that were trying to capture me without any of them seeing a thing. Once I was far enough away, I headed straight to the only safe place left. My cabin, to pack up and leave before that too, was no longer safe.

-Narumi-sensei's POV-

" What was _that,_ Naru?" Asked a very confused Misaki-sensei

I chuckled before shaking my head and saying " I have no idea."

" Didn't the high school principal tell you what her alice is?"

" No, as a matter of fact, it almost looked as if..." I trailed off, remembering the strange look on principal Yukihara's face.

" As if, what?"

" ... As if he didn't know either." I said as the fog began to clear.

_Meanwhile, at Gakuen Alice_

-Natume's POV-

" Admit it Mikan, you like me." I said in a bored, uncaring tone.

" No way! There's no way I could ever like a pervert like you!" Mikan said angrily

" I heard you say you loved me."

" You were passed out and just coming out of it, baka! You were _obviously_ hearing things! Now, if everything is OK, I'm going back to class!" With that said, she left in a hurry, but she didn't turn around fast enough to keep me from seeing the blush on her cheeks. I watched the spot where she had dissapeared long after she had gone, calculating. I didn't want to do this, but she left me no other choice, since I'd run out of ways to see if she liked me without confessing myself. I started planning as I turned around, heading for my favorite sakura tree.

_" Now, I'm going to need a girl. Some one who's pretty, but can stand her ground against the fan girls. Some one who wasn't too stupid either..."_ I thought to myself, the whole thing coming together in my mind.

-Normal POV-

I had just gotten to the cabin, and was half way through packing up my few belongings when I heard the door open. Thinking it was the wind, I casually walked through my smal, yet nicely put together, house. looking at the vases here and there that were filled with wildflowers. The cozy, efficient fireplace. The small furnishings I'd been able to find and carry; such as the mismatched rugs, couches, tables, and chairs. and the working toilet, sinks, coolers, and stove. I hadn't done to bad for some one who was living out here by herself at sixteen, without a job or a relative to take care of me. My favorite things were the Mp3 players, CD players, CD's, and I-pods I'd found. however, when I looked up from my reverie, I found that I wasn't alone. Yet again. Walking into my cabin were none other than Narumi-sensei and the three guys that were with him when I first ran into them.

" So, how about that talk?" Asked Narumi-sensei.

I stared, wide eyed, before stuttering in fluent Japanese " H- how did you find me?"

Narumi-sensei raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to reply, but a man with short black hair and a serious face cut him off.

" The villagers are much smarter than you give them credit for." Seeing the look on my face, he added " But, don't worry, we told them we would take care of you."

Take care of me? Now my fear was beginning to mix with anger.

" Didn't you get the message before? I dont want you around! Leave me alone!" I shouted angrily.

" I'm afraid we can't do that."

" Why not? What do you want with me?" I shouted, angry and confused.

**So? What did you think? I've been thinking about this story for forever, so I'm really excited to see how it turns out! Please review, becuase I'm not writing the next chapter until I get 20 reviews! That shouldn't be too hard, right? When I get 20 reviews I'll publish the next chapter this Friday, 11/26/10. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mizu-bara3**


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Jealousy Game

**Hey guys! Sorry I made you wait soooo long, but I've been a little busy since winter break was coming up! I made this chapter extra long to make up for the super long wait! I promise I'll update sooner since it's winter break! Thank you so much for reading, Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters! Nor do I own the song that is in here!**

**

* * *

**

_" Didn't you get the message before? I dont want you around! Leave me alone!" I shouted angrily._

_" I'm afraid we can't do that."_

_" Why not? What do you want with me?" I shouted, angry and confused._

********

Chapter 2: Gakuen Alice

They were silent for a few moments before Narumi-sensei said,

" We want you to come to Gakuen Alice with us, I thought we'd made that quite obvious!" He laughed, but his eyes didn't match the light-hearted sound of his laughter.

I glared at him. Gakuen Alice was the last place I wanted to go to, mostly because _that_ person had tried to send me there before I left.

" _Why?_" I asked, my voice dripping with venomous anger and suspicion. They were silent for another moment before Narumi-sensei spoke up once more.

" Where's your mother? Could we speak to her?"

It seemed like an innocent question, but it tripled the power of my irate feelings, almost pushing me over the edge. I knew that I'd be packing my bags to go with them the moment I told them I was here by myself, so I wasn't about to tell them that. However, I wasn't sure of just how persistent they were on taking me to their _precious_ school. So, I couldn't take the chance of giving them a random excuse, and telling them she'd be back later, just in case they decided to wait for her. Those two options unavailable, I settled for the next best thing.

" That's none of your business! And besides, do you _actually_ think that if you talk to my _mom_ I'll just go running into your arms? I'm not that stupid! I am _sixteen_, I have a brain and I _love_ using it, thank you very much!" I shouted at them, emphasizing each word.

The two men behind Narumi-sensei and the man with the serious face started whispering to eachother. Narumi-sensei went to say something, only to be cut off once again by the man with the serious face and ink black hair.

" Look, you can either come with us, or you can stay here and give the villagers an excuse to throw a barbecue with you as the main course! Do you really want to die at _sixteen_? Do you really want to _burn at the stake_ at sixteen?" He questioned me, seeming to get irritated.

He was angry. Good. So was I. Especially since I knew he was right, and that meant I would have to go to that stupid school. I glared at them for a long time before I slowly turned around to leave the room so I could finish packing my bags. At that moment I decided that I wouldn't speak again after I left the cabin. Unless I absolutely needed to.

I made absolutely sure several times as I packed that I hadn't forgotten the things I treasured most. My anime dvd; in Japanese, my golden drachma from Greece, my Italian violin; with it's honey brown body and ebony black fingerboard, my silver Indian anklet; with its bells clustered into the shape of stars, my red and black African blanket; with the silhouettes of the african animals on it, and my midnight blue French beret. Everything except for my beret and my silver locket, both of which I always wear, were safely stored inside my Russian box.

The box was made out of wood, but it was painted a metallic silver. The box's design mimicked what it would look like if you looked strait down into the ocean; the paint and carving style working together to make it so realistic that anyone who saw it would think they would be able to feel the ocean's spray and smell it if they just got close enough, even though everyone knows the ocean isn't silver. However, inside the depths of the ocean on the box, if you look closely you can see stars, shining underneath the waves. It truly was a work of art. The box almost reached my hip if I stood it on it's side, but there was no way I was going to have it on the plane as anything but one of my carry-ons.

Finally, I was ready to go. I looked around my cabin with sorrow, wishing with everything inside of me that I could stay. However, it wasn't safe here anymore, so I had no choice but to leave. I only had three bags packed if you counted the box, and two of the men carried my two bags away easily.

" Don't worry Mizu-chan, you'll like Gakuen Alice!" Narumi said cheerfully, right as I was about to go out the door. I stopped in the doorway.

" Shut up. You don't know anything. Just because I have to go there, doesn't mean I have to like it. And _do not_ call me like you're my friend." I said angrily before stepping out the door with my box in my arms.

" Ah, Miz- uh, Smith-san, do you need help with that box?" He asked, seemingly sincere.

I shook my head vigorously. He looked at it for a while before saying,

" It's very pretty."

I looked away and didn't respond, staring back at my beloved cabin as I fought the merciless tears.

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable, even though we were in first calss. I spent the entire ride either looking out the window or sleeping restlessly. I was almost happy to get off once the plane landed. Once we were outside of the airport, in the bewildering city of Tokyo, it was safe to say I was in an entirely different world. There were humogous screens on buildings that advertised different products, skyscrapers everywhere, streets filled with cars; motorcycles, scooters, and the occasional other type of automobile, and there were people _everywhere_. Businessmen shouting into their cellphones, mothers with crying children, clusters of girls my age; laughing and talking with their friends, people walking their dogs, people performing in the streets... The list goes on and on. I have no doubt that my fear and sadness were easily seen in my eyes.

We took a cab to Gakuen Alice, Narumi- sensei going on and on about the stupid school. I didn't pay attention, but the sound of his voice was annoying me so much, that at one point I took a pair of sunglasses out of my bag and put them on. Falling asleep once I knew that my eyes had been hidden. He should've known what I was doing, since I had just put on a pair of sunglasses, and it was the beginning of Fall in Tokyo, but he didn't seem to notice. Then, finally, we were at the dreaded school.

I looked up at the imposing walls of the school, a knot forming in my stomach as I realized that once I got in there, they probably wouldn't let me back out. I walked up as slowly as I could, fear plain in my eyes, but I knew I'd be in there eventually. Giving the walls on last fearful look, I took a deep breath before putting on my emotionless mask, and stepping through the gate doors. The entrance doors shut behind me quickly after I stepped through, making a click sound as they locked.

Trees lined the walkway up to the school, all very neat and precise in how tall they were and how far away they were from eachother. Their leaves were just starting to turn yellow, but they were still mostly a beautiful emerald green color. They all appeared to be the same type of tree, though I couldn't tell which type of tree they were. Though the walkway itself appeared to be a simple dirt path, it was as neat and orderly as the trees. The edges were completely strait; not a single imperfect curve to them, and there never seemed to be a place where the width of the path changed at all. Narumi-sensei stood in the middle of the path, wearing that strange smile he always wears, and said

" Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Smith-san!"

I looked at him for a moment before walking past him, down the path. We'd only walked a mile or so before I saw some buildings about half a mile away.

" This is central town," He said ,with his smile _still _plastered on his face. That smile was starting to annoy me. Or maybe it was creeping me out. I couldn't tell which one it was. Maybe both. He went on,

" Here you can spend the rabbits you earn because of your star ranking."

I raised an eyebrow at him

" Rabbits are what we use for money in Gakuen Alice. Don't ask me why they're called rabbits," He laughed " And star rank is something you get based on the power of your alice and your behavior."

I nodded slightly, showing I understood. I looked around central town, secretly marveling at all the different shapes, sizes, and types of buildings there were. I mean, honestly, there was everything from cafes, to designer stores, to experimental zoos. It was really something amazing... And very, very strange. To this day I probably couldn't name all the different types of places in there. Not to mention the fact that central town was _huge_, to say the least.

After we left central town we got to the school, where I waited in a big fancy office for a while as Narumi registered me into the school. It was like no one lived in the place. Everything was so neat and tidy and _perfect_, it disgusted me. There was literally not a thing out of place in the office, from the furniture in the room to the paint on the walls. It looked like I was the only thing that had walked into the place for years.

When Narumi finally came back, he had a nasty surprise for me.

" Tah-dah! It's your new school uniform!" He exclaimed as he held my new school uniform proudly before me. Now, I might not like the idea of wearing a school uniform, but normally I would still wear it, if only to stay out of trouble. There was only one reason I was never, _ever_, going to wear this one. It had a skirt. And a short one at that. I took the uniform out of Narumi's hand by the hanger, and carefully held it away from me. as if touching it in the least bit would kill me.

" What are you waiting for? Put it on!" The blonde exclaimed. I shook my head.

" Well, it is a Sunday, so there's no school, but you have to wear it on school days, 'kay?"

I nodded slowly, acting like I would, even though there was no way I would ever wear it.

After that Narumi-sensei showed me to my room, finally releasing me from his supervision after he was sure I wasn't directionally challenged enough to get lost on my way to class tomorrow morning. I scowled at the thought of going to school before slowly opening my bedroom door, almost afraid of what I would find, only to be shocked by what I saw. The room itself was a little on the big side; but it wasn't like I was a mouse in comparison to it. The walls were a beautiful silver-blue color, with a few silver shelves here and there to put whatever I wanted to put on them. The bed was queen-sized, and had a comfy-looking deep blue comforter on it, with silver and light blue pillows to match, and a simple wooden headboard to finish it off. Clustered around the room were some light green chairs that looked like one of those fold up chairs, but the part you sit on was circular and fuzzy. There was also a small area set aside with a small flatscreen TV, a baby blue couch, and a wooden coffee table in front of the couch. One of my favorite parts of the room however, was the set of french doors that doubled as windows, and lead to a balcony that could easily fit five or six seated people. After looking around a bit, I even found a study area with a laptop, a desk, and a desk chair.

I scratched the back of my neck as I thought to myself _" Is there anything this room doesn't have?... A bathroom, and a closet,"_ I chuckled inwardly, just as I walked up to two doors I hadn't seen before. I watched myself open the door on my right, only to find a walk in closet with a silvery white vanity mirror that was complete with boxes for jewely, make-up, and hair accessories. Closing that door, I opened the door on my left, to find a huge bathroom with a sink, bathtub, and toilet. The bathroom was topped off with bath salt, bubble bath, star-shaped bath confetti, a hair dryer, curler, straightener, brush, and all of the other bathroom essentials. I closed the door slowly, my eyes wide.

_" This room is starting to scare me.."_ I thought as i set my Russian box down at the end of my bed.

Once I'd set it down, I grabbed my room key, one of my hundreds of i-pods, and my earbuds before walking out the door. After making sure I'd locked the door, I plugged in my earbuds and turned on my i-pod as I walked in the general direction of the exit to the dorms. With the music turned up, I couldn't hear the whispering coming from groups of people; guys in particular, once I exited the dorm. However, even with the music turned up I could hear their footsteps as they started running towards me. I turned around when they were about 20 yards away, my eyes bulging when I saw them running towards me maniacally. As they got closer they started going even crazier, shouting out things like:

" New girl, will you go out with me?"

" New girl-sama, sign my t-shirt!"

" New girl-chan, come to my party!"

" New girl-!"

" New girl-!"

_" What kind of rabid animals are these?"_ I thought to myself in panic as I sarted backing away from the stampede, " They were human like three seconds ago!"

I started running away from them when they were around 10 yards away, hoping I'd be fast enough to get away from them. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, I just tried to make sure I didn't run into anything that would stop me long enough for them to catch up. The worst part was that every single time I ran into a person, they turned into one of those crazy creatures that were chasing me in the blink of an eye. Right after I ran into the third boy, _Runaway_ by Cascada started playing

_From London to Paris_

_From Berlin to Rome_

_Your searching for something_

_A place to call home_

_Been hiding your feelings_

_Went out of control_

_Your destinations unknown_

_Tell me_

_How can it be boy?_

_Your still a runaway_

_You chase the dreams from heaven above_

_Where in this world will you find a place to stay_

_Runaway from love_

_How can it be boy?_

_Your still a runaway_

_You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby_

_Where in this world will you find a place to stay_

_Runaway from love_

_Runaway from love_

_A new town_

_A new place_

_A knock on the door_

_You came as a stranger and entered the door_

_The moment I saw you, I knew it for sure_

_You won't pack your bags anymore_

_How can it be boy?_

_Your still a runaway_

_You chase the dreams from heaven above_

_Where in this world will you find a place to stay_

_Runaway from love_

_How can it be boy?_

_Your still a runaway_

_You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby_

_Where in this world will you find a place to stay_

_Runaway from love_

_Runaway from love_

_I know you don't want to be a bother_

_Though your love is so undiscovered_

_I want you to stay boy_

_Stop running away from love_

_How can it be boy?_

_Your still a runaway_

_You chase the dreams from heaven above_

_Where in this world will you find a place to stay_

_Runaway from love_

_How can it be boy?_

_Your still a runaway_

_You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby_

_Where in this world will you find a place to stay_

_Runaway from love_

_Runaway from love_

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at the way music always seemed to know what was going on, but this song was so ironic that I couldn't keep my chuckle from turning into a laugh. Yes, I was "running away from love", but the love I was running from was unrequited and close to insanity, not the sort of love a person is supposed to stick around for. After I'd managed to stop laughing, I realized I couldn't hear the frantic sounds of the beasts' footsteps anymore. I looked backwards to see how close they were, relieved to see that the stampede was only a dot in the distance, and panicked to find that I'd run straight into something the moment I'd found that out. this something was definitely taller than me and would leave me with bruises in the morning from crashing into it, but that wasn't what I was worried about. This something was taller than me and grunted when I crashed into it. This something was definitely human.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

_" What the hell?" _I thought to myself as i opened my eyes. I looked down to find that some girl had just slammed into me, knocking us both onto the ground with her on top of me, her head against my chest. Looking at her a little more, I find that she's actually got a nice body. Her ocean blue hair falling in beautiful waves about half way down her back, complimenting her curves perfectly. I haven't seen her face yet, but so far she definitely isn't ugly. Not at all.

She got off of me stiffly, I'm guessing because of how hard she ran into me. I had to admit, the girl was fast. She had to be in order to run into me as hard as she did. Once she was up she muttered the word "sorry", still hiding her face from me as I got up. Though she was hiding her face, I could still see the glow of a slight blush getting brighter. How I wondered what sort of face she was hiding underneath that waterfall of hair.

" You okay?" I asked in my trademark uninterested tone.

Her head snapped up at my tone, probably because she was angry at me for one reason or another. But I'll admit that once her face came into view, I didn't care. I smirked, and I'm proud to admit that whatever she had been planning to say before she looked up, she seemed to have forgotten completely.

_" Not a bad face either,"_ I though to myself as my smirk grew wider.

Now I could see that there was a straight lock of ocean blue hair on each side of her face, but that her hair continued in those ever-changing waves after that. Her bangs fell in messy, slightly uneven, yet simple line across her forehead, adding just the right touch of vulnerability to her appearance. Her lips were a ver soft light pink, Her cream colored skin emphasizing their color, and their temptation. Her nose was small and slightly upturned, adding mischevious into the list of ingredients that made up the odd, yet perfectly balanced recipe of her appearance. Her eyes were big, and only a few shades darker than the blue of her eyes, with flecks of storm cloud gray and green sprinkled across them. Those big, unique eyes were framed by thick black eyeslashes, so close together it was impossible to tell one from the other. Lastly, there was a small star shape near the bottom left corner of her left eye. Around her neck was a silver locket that was obviously made for those that had a little more more money burning a hole in their pocket that most people did.

_" Not as pretty as Mikan, but definitely a close second. This could work... Especially if my thoughts are right..."_

Because of that locket, I assumed she was some new rich girl that could easily be outsmarted by someone like me. Basically an air head that wouldn't think of me for more than two seconds after my plan had run it's course. Easy to win over too. Because of these thoughts, I was completely caught off guard by what happened next.

" I know your type. Stay away from me." She hissed, throwing me a cold glare before running past me.

I watched her figure disappear around a corner in slight surprise, a stampede of fanboys running past moments after she disappeared. Well, at least I knew why she was running. I sighed in irritation.

_" This will need just a little bit of work..." _

Just as I thought that, one of the fangirls that I guessed were originally following the girl shouted,

" OMG! Its Natsume-kun! GET HIM!"

And with that, I suddenly had my own stampede to worry about.

" Crap, I don't want to deal with is right now!" I grumbled as I started running. I turned a corner and ducked into the nearest empty classroom, silent as a mouse while I listened to the crazed fangirls run by.

" What a pain," I mumbled as I walked out, making sure it was completely safe before heading back to my dorm for the night.

* * *

**Mizu's POV**

I cursed myself for talking to that guy after I'd decided not to speak. Now I was even more determined not to say a word unless I absolutely needed to. I just couldn't stop myself. He'd just reminded me so much of _that_ guy, it was impossible _not_ to speak. But I wouldn't slip up again. That was final. Besides, what were the chances I'd ever see him again? One in ten-thousand, if even that.

It was nightfall by the time I finally got back to my dorm, thankfully losing the fanboys in the process. I'm not really sure of what happened to the fangirls, but I was glad all of them were gone at last. I walked into my room and without bothering to unpack, brushed my teeth and hair, threw on my pajamas, turned out the lights, climbed under the covers of my new bed (which smelled like water lilies, oddly enough), and was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

The next morning my alarm went off at six thirty A.M. and I grumbled and complained about why school couldn't start later in the day for a while before finally getting up and getting ready for the day. I didn't even glance at my school uniform before throwing on a sky blue t-shirt that said "I hate Mondays" In simple black letters, a pair of blue jeans, white ankle socks, a black jacket, and the boots that were part of the school uniform. After I was dressed I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and did my hair in a simple side pony tail, my two straight locks of hair outside of it. Lastly, I threw my midnight blue French beret clumsily onto my head, made sure I was wearing my silver locket, grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

It didn't take me long to find the school, and it took even less time to find my classroom, but Narumi-sensei had specifically told me not to go in until he told me to. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about that. I walked up just as he was saying,

" -And now class, we have a new student! Mizu Smith!" He exclaimed happily as he signaled for me to walk in, not bothering to glance at me.

_" Maybe I took longer getting ready than I thought... Oh well, I'm here on time anyway.."_ I thought to myself as I walked in.

Gasps of shock, and then utter silence could be heard from the entire room. I could hear the sound of my own breathing it was so quiet. Narumi looked confused for a second, then finally glanced at me to see what the problem was. He did a double-take, and I could practically hear his thoughts as his expression went from excited and happy, to shocked and horrified.

_" Oh, Smith-san isn't wearing her uniform today... Smith-san isn't wearing her uniform today?"_ I imagined him thinking.

" Smith-san! Why aren't you wearing your uniform!" He exclaimed in horror

I contemplated what I should say before deciding to go with the truth.

" I don't wear skirts."

* * *

**Slight cliffhanger! Hey, again I am soooo sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoyed ch 2, but I'm not updating 'till I get 5 reviews! And trust me when I say that waiting to publish the next chapter is just as painful for me as it is for you guys! So PLEASE review! I mean it! Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter! See you next chapter!**

** Sincerely,**

** Mizu-bara3**


End file.
